


Your Everything is My Everything

by OopsIShipTheThingArchive



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsIShipTheThingArchive/pseuds/OopsIShipTheThingArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first day of class and maybe that's why they got careless.  Maybe Hiro was just a little too loud in his demands that Tadashi "get over here and touch me now!" Maybe Tadashi wasn't thinking and obliged him without allowing for the fact that their aunt was in the living room downstairs.  Maybe both of them were just a little too enthusiastic and hadn't stopped to think about how loud they were being until they'd both lost most of their clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten several requests for Aunt Cass finding out about Hiro and Tadashi's relationship while they still live with her, and I haven't filled them because everyone seems to think it would turn out fluffy and the only thing my mind can make of it is…not so much.  
> Also long time no post hello I am alive.

It was their first day of class and maybe that's why they got careless.  Maybe Hiro was just a little too loud in his demands that Tadashi "get over here and touch me now!" Maybe Tadashi wasn't thinking and obliged him without allowing for the fact that their aunt was in the living room downstairs.  Maybe both of them were just a little too enthusiastic and hadn't stopped to think about how loud they were being until they'd both lost most of their clothes.

When Aunt Cass trotted up to see what all the noise was about she was greeted with the sight of both her nephews sprawled on Hiro's bed, Tadashi shirtless and Hiro in nothing but his boxers and a single sock.  Hiro was currently sitting astride Tadashi's stomach, grinning and teasing his brother's lips with the fingers of one hand as he fumbled behind his back at the fastenings of Tadashi's jeans.  Tadashi was laughing, nipping at the playful fingers and reaching up to grip Hiro's waist in hands that could wrap almost all the way around the younger's body.

She stood frozen in the doorway until Hiro managed to flick open the button of his brother's pants with a triumphant little "Ha!" and leaned down to kiss him, a kiss that Tadashi accepted with a loud groan.  That noise jolted her out of her shock and she strode forward with a wordless yelp, ready to—something.  She wasn't sure what.

Luckily at the sound they had instantly untangled, Hiro vaulting off the bed in one direction as Tadashi rolled the other way with twin cries of surprise.  The younger was scrambling for his shorts as Tadashi tried to pull on his shirt and fling Hiro's clothes across the bed to him at the same time.

Hiro still hadn't managed to yank a shirt over his head, and Tadashi's jeans were still unfastened when Aunt Cass found her voice.  "What the _hell_ are you two doing?" she demanded, voice rising to a shriek in her distress.

Hiro flinched, shoulders hunching defensively, and bounced back across the bed to hide behind his brother.  Tadashi stopped wrestling with his pants and wrapped an arm around him, murmuring something Cass couldn't hear, and something inside her snapped.

"Get away from him!" she shouted, unsure which of them she was talking to but gratified when they both took quick steps apart.  Tadashi turned away from her in a futile attempt to preserve some modesty and resumed trying to do up his fly with fingers that shook.  Hiro shivered under her gaze, and as he turned slightly to face his brother she spotted the dark bruised mark at the base of his neck, where it would usually be hidden by his shirt.  Finally the swirling fear and fury found an object, and she pointed a shaking finger at Tadashi.

"You.  Get out." She ordered.

Tadashi went white, mouth hanging open, and Hiro stepped between them.  He still looked scared, but he braced his feet wide apart and stared his aunt down.  "No."

"I want him out of my house, Hiro," she said, voice cracking as she tried to keep it down, not wanting to scare Hiro back to him.  "He…you're fourteen and he…I want him out.  Now."

Tadashi looked like he might be sick, which was exactly how Cass felt when Hiro stepped back and grabbed his brother's limp hand in a firm grip.

"He's not going anywhere," Hiro said firmly.  "I wanted him to do anything he did to me.  I asked for it.  Nothing was his fault."

"You're fourteen!" Cass repeated, shouting again without thinking.  "You can't know what you're doing—"

Both of them started to babble protests, Tadashi speaking for the first time over Hiro's petulant snapping that he did too know what he was doing.  "Aunt Cass, if I thought he didn't…I would never…I love him—“

 _Smack_.  The sound of the slap echoed in the dead silence that fell.  The force of the blow had jerked Tadashi's head to the side and he seemed too stunned to turn it back.  Hiro was staring at her in shock and disbelief, and for a moment she felt a slight twinge of regret.

None of them moved for long minutes, long enough that the mark of her hand bloomed red on Tadashi's pale cheek when he slowly turned his head back to look at her.  "I'll leave," he said, whispered really.  "I'll go if you want me too.  But I do love him and I would never, ever hurt him."

Something in his eyes said that he didn't care if she hit him again, and that was the only thing that stopped her.  Instead she pointed toward the door.  "Get out of my house before I call the police."

"Don't you dare."

Hiro's voice was almost unrecognizable, deadly quiet and cold as ice.  Aunt Cass actually took a step back, frightened by the force in his face and tone.

"If you call the police, I'll go with him right now and you'll never see either of us again."

"Hiro—"

"Dashi, don't," Hiro said without looking at him.  "I know what I'm doing.  Aunt Cass, you can do whatever you want.  Even kick him out.  I'll even stay here for now.  But if you call the police there's no way you can keep me away from him, no way they can prove that anything inappropriate is going on, and neither of us will ever forgive you."

Cass hesitated.  Tadashi still looked pale, shaky, and heartbroken, but there was a determination in Hiro's voice and face she'd never seen before.  In that moment she didn't doubt for a second that he would follow through on his threat.  She had moments to decide, she could see the way they gravitated back toward each other, the taut cords of Tadashi's neck relaxing just a fraction when Hiro leaned into him.

"Fine," she bit out, "Tadashi.  Get out of my house.  I won't call the police, even though I should."

Tadashi flinched at that, arm twitching out of Hiro's grip as he went even whiter than before.  "Hiro.  You sit down.  We're going to talk as soon as he's out of here."

Hiro reached up to give his brother's arm a final squeeze, the two of them sharing a look that seemed to communicate more than words ever could, then he let go of Tadashi and stalked wide around his aunt to his desk.  "I'm not discussing this with you, Aunt Cass," he said quietly to his computer monitor.  "Not when it's your fault he's gone."

For a split second she almost took it back.  Almost let him stay.  But then Hiro shifted and she could see bruises on his hipbones, just above the waistline of his shorts, and her mind supplied horrible images of just what they were doing to make those particular marks.

"You have 15 minutes to pack," she snapped.  "And I'm going to watch you the entire time, because clearly I can't trust you alone with your brother."

Tadashi actually _cried_.

* * *

After Tadashi left, Cass having confiscated his keys and locked the door firmly after him, Hiro refused to speak to her.  He didn't so much as twitch when she called his name, to all appearances completely deaf to her demands and pleas.  She'd talked herself hoarse and was sitting helplessly on the floor behind his chair when he stood stiffly and spoke for the first time in hours.

He didn't even look at her, apparently addressing the computer monitor in front of him.  "I love him.  More than anything.  And I know you think he brainwashed me or something, but nothing like that happened.  I've always loved him and I always will and there's nothing you can do to change that or keep us apart.  Get out of my room.  I don't want to talk to you right now."

And with that he stepped around her with deliberate delicacy and into Tadashi's side of the room, sliding the divider shut behind himself.  When she pressed an ear to the thin bamboo she could hear thin little sobs, muffled most likely by the fabric of Tadashi's pillow.  For a second she thought about going in after him, desperate to comfort him but unsure how.  Finally she left him to it, though not without a few tears of her own.

"I'm doing what's best for you," she whispered, fairly certain that she was drowned out by his hitching breath and distressed little cries that he tried to stifle.  "I just want what's best for you and Tadashi, and I don't know what to do about this."

* * *

She should never have left him alone.  When she climbed the stairs again a few hours later, bearing a peace offering of hot wings, it was to find the room deserted.  It took nearly an hour of searching before she found the pencil that wedged one of the windows open by half an inch.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is very cathartic for me to write, but also very difficult. I'm trying to portray it as realistically as possible and I hope I'm succeeding.

Hiro only barely managed to keep it together long enough to get out of Aunt Cass' sight.  By the time the divider clicked against the wall he was shaking so hard that his teeth rattled in his head.  He flung himself into Tadashi's bed, curling around the pillow as the first sob wracked his body.  He could hear Aunt Cass on the other side of the divider and clenched his teeth on a corner of the pillowcase, determined not to let her hear his tears. But with the sweet smell of Tadashi's shampoo all around him and the distinct _absence_  of Tadashi he couldn't seem to make them stop.

Eventually Cass left; he could hear the heavy footsteps as she descended into the living room, and he muffled a wail into the pillow as he stopped trying to control his sounds. 

_It's my fault. Tadashi is gone and it's all my fault. I should never have pushed him into this he wouldn't have done it if it weren't for me and now his life is ruined and it's all.  My. Fault._

 It took him nearly an hour to calm down enough to think clearly and his sobs to subside to sniffles. 

It was hard not to panic, but panicking wasn't helping anything.  He'd told Aunt Cass that he wouldn't go with Tadashi when he left, but he'd never said anything about following him later.  A large part of him wanted to march out the front door, just to _prove_ that she couldn't stop him.  But then, since he was underage, she probably could if she got the authorities involved. 

"Think, Hiro, you're smarter than this," he hissed to himself, sitting up and scrubbing at his damp cheeks with his palms.   _Look for a new angle._  His searching gaze landed on the slightly open window above Tadashi's bed, and he smiled slowly.   _That works_.

First, packing. He did it quickly, stuffing shirts and shorts into his backpack with surreptitious glances at the stairs. He wasn't sure when Aunt Cass would decide to come up and check on him.  He scampered into the bathroom to retrieve Tadashi's toothbrush, figuring his brother might need that.  Twenty minutes later he was sweating with his exertions but he'd packed everything he could think of. Now to get out. 

He would have to do this quickly, since all the windows of their room looked out over the street. He chose one that was away from the busy corner and happened to have a narrow ledge just beneath it. And the sill was covered in clutter, so hopefully Cass would never figure out how he'd gotten out. 

With a regretful glance at their schoolbooks—they were far too heavy for him to carry through the acrobatics he was planning—he hauled the window open and clambered out onto the ledge.  A pencil wedged under it would keep the window open in case he had to come back in this way later.  That taken care of he slowly stood from his crouch and looked up. 

Just as he'd thought, the edge of the roof was just within his reach if he jumped. He shook out his arms, settled his bag firmly on his shoulders, and leapt.

It was completely graceless and his triceps were screaming protests when he finally pulled himself over the edge of the roof, but he made it.  Now he just had to get down the fire escape on the other side, and he was free. Hiro grinned to himself as he clambered up the steep roof.   _Just try to keep me away from him._

* * *

 It wasn't hard to guess where Tadashi would go.  The rest of the Nerd Lab knew about their relationship.  They didn't understand it, and Wasabi in particular was fairly uncomfortable with it, but they had all assured the brothers that they were still friends no matter what went on between the two of them.  And GoGo had been Tadashi's best friend for years. In a situation like this Tadashi would go to her. 

Honey Lemon and GoGo shared an apartment on the other side of SFIT campus.  A quick trolley ride and stop by the lab to double check the address, and within an hour Hiro was raising a shaking hand to knock. As he waited for the clatter of Honey's heels to reach the door he took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against the solid support of the wood.

What if Tadashi didn't want to see him? What if Tadashi hated him? What if it had gone too far for his brother? What if what if what if...

He lurched forward when Honey yanked open the door.  She didn't look at all surprised to see him standing on her front porch, though her face was unusually grim as she stood aside for him to enter.

Tadashi was seated on the couch in the living room, his head in his hands and GoGo's arm around his shoulders. She released him and stood hurriedly when she saw Hiro in the doorway.  Tadashi didn't look up until Hiro's feet pattering across the floor caught his attention, and he uncurled just in time to catch him when Hiro launched into his arms. 

"What are you—Hiro you're not supposed to be here!"

Honey and GoGo didn't bother to make excuses, glancing quickly at each other before they both made for the door, nearly colliding as they tried to leave at the same time. Hiro ignored them, looping his arms around his brother's neck and clinging tightly.

Tadashi seemed stunned for a moment, before he yanked Hiro into a tight embrace.  The younger bit his lip as he felt his ribs creak in protest to the strength of Tadashi's grip.  He buried his face in his brother's strong shoulder, heaving out a long breath as tension bled from his muscles.  They were together again, everything would be fine, nothing bad could happen now.

Tadashi didn't pull back, his breath shuddering against the side of his neck as he squeezed Hiro even tighter.  "You shouldn't be here, Hiro, you should have stayed with Aunt Cass," he whispered.

Hiro shook his head, hard, tightening his arms around his brother.  “You shouldn’t have had to leave,” he muttered.

The elder pulled away, slowly releasing his death grip around Hiro’s body.  “I did have to leave,” he said quietly, and Hiro’s mouth opened to protest.  “I did,” Tadashi insisted, looking at him with eyes that were empty and exhausted.  “She was right.  I can’t be trusted around you, I’d hurt you—"

“Cut that out!” Hiro snapped, annoyed.  “I told you that you’re not hurting me.  I’ve told you that hundreds of times.  Why don’t you believe me?"

“Because you’re too young!”  Tadashi’s voice cracked in his distress.  “Maybe you somehow picked up on how I felt and thought that you had to be with me to make me happy or maybe you thought I wouldn’t love you anymore if you didn’t…if you didn’t sleep with me and maybe—"

Hiro recognised the panic rising in his brother’s face and voice and reacted instinctively, first trying to cover Tadashi’s mouth with his hand and then when that failed to stop the flood of self-abuse he leaned up and kissed him.  Of course his brother couldn’t help but react, and he shut up with a small “mmph!” noise.  Hiro waited a moment, and released him when he was sure Tadashi wasn’t going to go back to freaking out.

“I never suspected you could feel the same way I did, and even if I had I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t want to.  You _know_  me, Tadashi,” he didn’t mean to sound pleading, but somehow it crept into his voice.  “I’ll go back to Aunt Cass if you want me to.  But I want to stay with you more, because I lo—"

“Don’t say it.”  Tadashi’s voice could actually be described as a snarl, constricted by anguish and fear.  “She couldn’t trust me with you, and she was right.  You should go home, Hiro."

He wasn’t sure what to do.  He’d assumed Tadashi would want him there as much as he wanted stay with his brother but maybe he didn’t?  Maybe after this Tadashi wouldn’t want to be with him at all?  After all it was Hiro’s fault that he was in this mess.

“Hey.”  He hadn’t realized he was crying again until Tadashi’s fingers reached up to brush tears from his raw cheeks.  “I love you so much, Hiro.  I can’t take you with me when I don’t have anywhere to live and I don’t know how I’ll eat or if I can stay in school."

“It’s still better than being apart,” Hiro argued, shaking off Tadashi’s hand and shoving his face into his brother’s shoulder again.  “I don’t care if we’re not comfortable.  If you’ll have me I want to stay with you."

Tadashi tensed, and stayed silent for long minutes.  Hiro was starting to wonder if Tadashi had forgotten he was there, when finally his brother spoke.  “You can’t stay with me this time, Hiro,” he said quietly.  “You have to go back to Aunt Cass.  She’s your legal guardian and she’ll take care of you better than I could."

Hiro wanted to cry.  He wanted to sob and wail and yell that no one could take better care of him than Tadashi.  He wanted to lash out, to demand that Tadashi take him wherever he went from here, to refuse point-blank to be left behind.

But then he leaned back and really looked at his brother, at the lines of pain radiating out from his eyes and mouth, and he swallowed down something that felt horribly like rejection before he nodded.

“Fine.  I’ll go back to Aunt Cass.  But it’s not because you did anything wrong,” he held up a hand to stifle Tadashi’s protests, “You did _nothing_  wrong.  You did nothing except what I asked you to do, because you love me.  And I’m so sorry."

Tadashi squeezed him sharply, pulling him so close that it felt like he was trying to meld their bodies together.  “Don’t be sorry,” he sighed.  “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.  I should have stopped it, it’s my own fault."

Hiro twisted until he could kiss his brother, open-mouthed and sloppy with desperation, relieved when Tadashi returned the kiss with equal fervor.  After all, he didn’t know when he’d get to kiss him again, or if he ever would.

* * *

 Tadashi offered to give him a ride to the nearest trolley stop, but Hiro declined.  He didn’t want to say goodbye to his brother in public, where he’d have to keep his hands to himself.  Instead he locked his arms around Tadashi’s neck and his legs around his waist, squeezing as tight as he could and doing his best to memorize everything about this.  The way Tadashi smelled (slightly sour from sweat) and the way his shirt felt clenched in Hiro’s hands and the softness of his hair against his ear.  Eventually, though, he had to leave if he didn’t want to walk all the way home in the dark.

Letting go of Tadashi was the hardest thing he’d ever done.  He’d handed over Tadashi’s toothbrush and the other small essentials he’d forgotten, and slung his bag over his shoulders again, then they stood in the doorway for a long time just looking at each other.  Eventually he stood on his tiptoes for one last kiss before he left without a word.  There was nothing he could say.

When he got home it was just after ten pm.  As he hopped off the trolley at the corner his stomach growled loudly, reminding him forcefully that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast (pancakes and he’d waited until Aunt Cass wandered downstairs before he licked syrup from the corner of Tadashi’s lips).  He stood on one foot to stretch cramped muscles, narrowing his eyes at the insurmountable obstacle of the fire escape.  His legs felt like noodles; there was no way he was going to get in over the roof.  And there was a light on in the second floor living room.  Aunt Cass was up waiting for him.

For a few minutes he seriously contemplated spending the night outside or at the lab.  But then, he was going to be living here with her, he was going to have to face her eventually.  And now, when he felt like his insides had been replaced with ice water, was as good a time as any.

He’d hoped that she wouldn’t see him as he wearily climbed the stairs past the living room, but no such luck.  He stopped when he heard his name, gasped out in relief, and braced himself just before he was enveloped in a tight embrace.

“Oh thank God you’re okay.  I didn’t know where you were and I didn’t know if I should call someone or if you would ever be coming back—“

He studiously ignored her, keeping his hands by his sides and his eyes fixed on the stairs up to their bedroom (his bedroom) and sanctuary.  It was only when he heard Tadashi’s name come spilling out that he started paying attention to what she was babbling about.

“—I don’t know what Tadashi might have told you but you have to stay here, you can’t live on your own at fourteen—"

“Tadashi didn’t tell me anything!” he snapped, completely forgetting about giving her the silent treatment.  “I don’t care what you think, because he didn’t do anything wrong! He never would have touched me—“ Cass made a harsh noise and let him go—“if I didn’t ask him to.   _He_  made me come back here.   _He_  said that I couldn’t stay with him.  He’s always been terrified of taking advantage of me no matter what I said—"

“Good!” Cass snapped, interrupting him.  “No matter what you said or did, he was the adult!  He should have refused, he should have told me what you were saying.  No matter what you said you wanted it was _his_ responsibility to say no!"

Hiro carefully schooled his face into blankness, refusing to let his aunt know how close he was to crying with rage.  She apparently realized he was shutting down again and gave his shoulders a shake.  “Hiro, what happened wasn’t your fault."

He didn’t ask if she meant what had happened that day or what Tadashi had done to him, but he wasn’t about to acknowledge it either way.  Cass waited for a moment to see if he had anything to say before she sighed.  “Look, if you promise me you won’t try to leave, I’m going to trust you tonight.  I won’t try to lock you in, or sleep in the living room to keep you from sneaking out.  And if you don’t go anywhere then I’ll let you go to school, okay?"

Hiro went cold all over.  He’d assumed that he would still be attending school.  It had never occurred to him that she might actually pull him out to keep him away from Tadashi. And school might be the only way he could have any contact with his brother for who knows how long—

“I won’t go anywhere,” he whispered, refusing to let her hear the pain in his voice.  “There’s nowhere for me to go, anyway."

“Oh, Hiro.”  Suddenly he was swept into another hug, and from the shaking of her shoulders it seemed like Cass was holding back tears.  “I love you.  I love both of you.  God help me I still love Tadashi, but I couldn’t let him stay.  I hope you'll understand that someday."

He waited patiently for her to let go, and as soon as he could he ducked out of her grasp and walked sedately up the stairs to his room, partially because he wasn’t sure if his legs would hold him if he moved too fast.  When he reached the top he didn’t bother to turn on the light, instead tossing his bag blindly toward the corner and collapsing head first onto his messy bed.  If he burrowed his face under the covers he could still smell Tadashi from his brother sleeping in his bed last night.

Before he could fall too deeply into despair his phone buzzed in his pocket, the sudden movement and sound startling him upright.  He nearly dropped it as he yanked it out and swiped his thumb across the screen to unlock it and read the message.  It was from Tadashi.

-I love you so much.  I love you more than anything.-

Hiro swallowed around the lump in his throat—he was cried out, but the ache clenched around his trachea and made it hard to breathe—and rushed to text back. -I love you too, Tadashi.-

With a surreptitious glance toward the stairs he deleted the message he’d sent, and Tadashi’s message as well for good measure.  Later he wished he’d taken the time to store it somewhere, maybe on Baymax or something.

It was the last time he heard from his brother for almost a month.


End file.
